


Bad VS Evil

by InkSplodge, Wolfling21



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: A Very Fucked Up Family, Chato Lives, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fuck you Chato Lives!, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, Multi, Past Lives, Soulmates (sorta), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is what happens when we Feel, We played with the timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling21/pseuds/Wolfling21
Summary: They're outcasts, murderers, thieves... the lowest of society.  And yet none of them seem to mind.  So maybe they are all crazy... or maybe they're the only sane people in a world full of Insanity.  Either way they're the worst heroes... ever.  And yet they're the ones Waller called upon to save the world from the Enchantress.Yeah... that's gonna go well.





	1. Fresh Meat!

**Author's Note:**

> Chato & Lizzie's parts originally written by myself aka Wolfling21  
> Kimberly's part's originally written by Inksplodge
> 
> re-write of an RP and put into story form by Wolfling21.  
> Proof reading done and minor mistakes corrected by InkSplodge

Chato Santana jerked awake at an unfamiliar sound and sat up. There was no light inside his tank... all the better for him to be seen if he used his fire. 

“Chingao... que es ese rudio?” he groaned, walking to the entrance of his tank to stare out its tiny window.

As he watched, a helicopter landed on the nearby runway... which confused him.

Inmates weren't allowed visitors in Belle Reeve so the helicopter had to be dropping off a new inmate or picking up a dead body.

Squinting in the bright light from the main building and the helicopter, he saw the guards lower a wheelchair to the ground. There was figure in the wheelchair... so new inmate.

“Go back to sleep freakshow!” one of the guards snapped, banging on the outside of the tank door.

Chato groaned and headed back to his makeshift bed at the back of his tank.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lizzie Snart stared up at the ceiling of her cell as the sound of the helicopter receded.

It would have only been here for two reasons... neither of them particularly good.

She had been the last inmate to be transferred to Belle Reeve... about seven months ago.

Down the hall she could hear creaking... one of the wheelchairs from the prison no doubt... which meant somebody was being brought in.

Leaning down, she carefully touched the floor to test the temperature of the cell before getting off of her cot.

Three of the four “walls” of her cells were metal bars while the fourth “wall”, floor and ceiling were all cement. Of course, the cell was made especially to contain her so there were heating elements built into the floor, ceiling and all four walls.

The one mistake the creator had made was not hiding the power box from sight... it was only about five feet away and a simple setup.

She had been disarming more complicated alarm systems before she was fifteen.

It would be easy for her to freeze the power box and get out of her cell but she was far too well guarded... even if she was one of the better behaved inmates.

Most of the other inmates raved like lunatics and threatened the guards... which she saw as a waste of the time she would rather be using to plan her escape.

The guards in front of her cell didn't move as half heavily armed men and women came into view surrounding the wheelchair. Strapped into the wheelchair was a dark haired young woman that seemed extremely attentive to her surroundings.

“They didn't sedate this one.” Lizzie thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kimberly Hawk cocked her head, slightly curious on who the other woman was.

All the other corridors had been empty up until now, and given how heavily armed the guards here were, she had to wonder how dangerous the other woman was.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Who's she?” Lizzie asked, leaning against the bars separating her from the guards.

One of the guards shifted away as the bar iced over under Lizzie's hand and she released it before the guard could notice to call for the heating elements to be turned up.

They had yet to turn the heat up enough to kill her but she didn't want to tempt them into trying.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The other woman didn't respond... it wasn't as if they'd see each other soon or at all.

But she did notice the bar freeze for a moment and realized that she was likely a Meta-Human.

She considered alerting the guards but decided against it since the guards probably already knew.

If escape was possibly on the cards, she could tag along... especially if the other woman used her power as a distraction.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lizzie raised an eyebrow at the new inmate and the guard's silence before turning away to go back to sleep.

She was still curious about the new inmate but she also knew what curiosity did to the cat.

Curling back up on her cot, she pressed her cheek against snowflake shaped birthmarks on her wrist and thought of her siblings.

Lenny would be disappointed that she hadn't broken out yet... at least until he saw what kind of place Belle Reeve was.

Mick would be locked away somewhere without anything to light on fire and he'd be very pissed about it.

Lisa would be flirting with all the guards and trying to sweet talk them into letting her out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As soon as the other woman turned away, Kimberly brought her focus back onto the route she was crafting in her mind and specifically marked the Meta's cell in her mind.

A few corridors later, the guards stopped in front of a simple cell: all concrete walls, a door with a slot for food and one to allow the guards to check in on the inmate, plus a small barred window at the back of the cell to judge the time of the day.

“Guess I wasn't expected.” She thought, noting the lack of toilet or bed.

Once the guards unstrapped her, Kimberly remained in the wheelchair and glanced around.

She could knock all the guards unconscious... but the only route she knew was littered with guards so she would be caught quickly.

“Get in there.” one of the guards snarled, prodding her with his gun.

Kimberly growled quietly as she scanned the guards and their weapons before stepping inside her new home.

The door slammed shut and left her in the dark cell with a little bit of moonlight trickling in. Kimberly leaned against the door, deep in thought.

Briefly she wondered what would become of her but realized that she didn't really care.


	2. Ice Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie's parts written by Wolfling21
> 
> Kimberly's parts written by InkSplodge
> 
> Put into story form by Wolfling21. Proofread & slight modifications made by InkSplodge

Lizzie twitched in her sleep before curling into a ball on her cot.

Her dreams were dark and filled with a figure she knew to be dead... her father... Lewis Snart.

He had been a low grade thief and an even worse father but also a world class asshole.

The scent of booze filled her nose as she felt the knife blade dig into her shoulder, allowing the sticky warmth of blood to flow across her skin where it immediately chilled.

A scream tore itself from her throat as she woke up, rolling off the cot and onto the floor.

“Shut up in there Ice Queen!” one of the guards shouted, glaring over his shoulder at her.

Lizzie growled softly in response but lay there, waiting for the pain in her shoulder and the nausea in her stomach to fade.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At the sound of the scream, Kimberly jerked awake and looked towards the door.

There was only one other inmate anywhere around... the meta-human woman.

Fear seized her heart... was the other woman being experimented on... killed... or worse?

“What's happening?” Kimberly demanded as she opened the window in the metal door.

The five visible guards refused to respond so she snapped, “Why am I here!”

“Figure that one out yourself, sweet cheeks.” the nearest guard smirked, slamming the window shut.

Kimberly yelled in frustration and kicked the door as hard as she could, watching it shudder at the contact. Her foot hurt but the pain helped clear her head... so she kicked it again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lizzie chuckled at the sound of the metal rattling and shouted, “Hey new girl! That doesn't work! Plenty of others have tried.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Okay... so she's not dead at least.” Kimberly thought.

“Hey! Where are we? What is this place!?” she yelled back.

The window opened again and a guard's face filled the gap.

“As I said before sweet cheeks: guess.” he told her.

Kimberly growled and kicked the door again before the guard's face appeared again.

“Keep it down or there'll be trouble.” he growled.

“Really?” Kimberly asked.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Bring the heat. Our ice queen is being mouthy.” one of the guards spoke into his radio.

Lizzie scrambled back onto the cot, making sure not to touch any part of her cell that housed a heating element.

The guards were notorious for letting the temperature high in her cell, but not hot enough to kill her... not yet at least.

“Having fun, Ice Queen?” one of the guards laughed.

“Come in here and call me that.” she growled.

The guard narrowed his eyes and snapped, “Shut off the heat!”

Lizzie smirked as the cell opened and the guard stepped inside. “You fucked up.” she chuckled as a needle made entirely of ice formed in her hand. The cell was not hot enough to negate her powers.

“You got one hell of a mouth girl.” the guard laughed.

As soon as the guard was close enough Lizzie pounced on him and shoved the ice needle into his throat.

Blood gushed up from the wound as more guards rushed in, dragging her off their co-worker and slamming her to the ground.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kimberly growled at the guard in front of her as his radio crackled with static.

“Yeah? We'll be right there.” the guard responded, keeping his eyes fixed on Kimberly.

After a moment he pointed at Kimberly and said, “I'll come back for you later sweet cheeks.

“What's the problem boss?” one of the other guards asked.

“Our Ice Queen's causing trouble.” the lead guard told them before he and four other's rushed down the corridor to the other cell.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lizzie kicked one of the guards in the face and rolled away, tossing up an icy shield as she moved.

She was out numbered so she was going to lose this fight eventually... even with her powers but she was going to try and take out as many of the guards as she could.

The first one, Wilson, had certainly deserved it.

At one point he had brought in a newspaper article with a picture of her sister in it and wouldn't shut up about how much he would love to screw her.

Her sister was immature and extremely flirty but not easy.

The temperature in her cell plummeted and the heating elements tried to kick on to combat the sudden drop in temperature.

There was a sputter then a couple of useless clicks as the elements died out.

“Perfect.” she whispered, as hail slammed into the guards trying to advance on her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kimberly pressed her ear to the window, listening to the guard's radios. Despite the static, she faintly heard: “Get the tranq gun.”

Peeking out, she saw that only five guards were outside her cell now but three of those running... two towards the commotion and one away.

“What's happening?” she shouted.

The guard frowned at her, pushing the window closed and nearly catching her fingers.

Stepping back, she noted that there were only two guards left outside her cell. “Wonder if I could escape.” Kimberly thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lizzie hissed when three tranq darts hit her thigh.

“Gotcha bitch.” the guard laughed.

Snarling at the guards, she crawled under the cot and cocooned herself in a thick barrier of ice.

“Break it and drag her out.” another guard snapped.

The guards slammed the butts of their guns against the ice in an attempt to break it but the barrier was too thick and almost as hard as diamond.

Lizzie was protected from their abuse until she woke up and shattered the ice.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“What's happening!?” Kimberly shouted through the door.

“Is that all you ever ask, sweet cheeks?” the same guard shouted back.

As Kimberly went to answer, the door swung open to reveal many heavily armed guards... but this time one had a tranq gun.

“You come any closer, sweet cheeks, this goes in your leg.” the guard told her.

Kimberly smirked, asking, “The gun or the dart?”

In a split second she judged the distance between herself and the guard before lunging forward to shove the tranq gun out of the way.

A dart wedged it's tip into a crack in the wall but before she could wrench it out to use as a weapon, she felt a sharp pain in her thigh.

“Shit.” she growled, noticing a tranq dart in her thigh. Glancing up, she saw that several other guards had their tranq guns trained on her.

Releasing the gun, she collapsed on the ground as the guard kicked her in the stomach.

Gasping, she heard the door shut and lock before darkness overtook her.


	3. Enchantress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of many scenes we did not actually RP through but Wolfling21 wrote it for sake of continuing the storyline.
> 
> Chapter written by Wolfling21.  
> Proofreading done & slight modifications made by InkSplodge

August, 2016

The Pentagon  
Washington DC

Amanda Waller shot a glance over at Dexter Tolliver, the president's nation security advisor who nodded and cleared his throat to capture the attention of everyone in the room.

“Ladies and gentlemen... what if Superman had decided to fly down, rip off the roof of the White House and grab the President of the United States right out of the oval office? Who would have stopped him? We have contingency plans for nukes in North Korean, anthrax in our mail, fluoride in our water. But what happens if the next Superman becomes a terrorist? Amanda Waller has a plan. Amanda?”

While Tolliver had been speaking, she had moved to the head of the table and as everyone turned their attention to her, she said: “I wanna build a team of some very bad people who I think can do some good. Like fight the next war, defeat the next Superman.”

Behind her, eight mug shots appeared.

Harley Quinn: the Joker's Queen.

Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot: one of world's top assassins.

Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc: an extremely dangerous and cannibalistic Metahuman.

Kimberly Hawk: a Jill-of-all-Trades concerning most things of questionable legality.

George “Digger” Harkness AKA Captain Boomerang: professional thief and alcoholic.

Christopher Weiss AKA Slipknot: the man who can climb anything.

Chato Santana AKA El Diablo: Pyrokinetic Metahuman gangbanger.

Elizabeth “Lizzie” Snart: Cyrokinetic Metahuman and professional thief.

As Waller spoke, Rick Flag was looking through the notebook containing the files on the eight criminals that Waller had picked for Task Force X. He had to admit that their skills were impressive and the Meta's seemed to be the most terrifying of them. Each of their stories made his heart hurt a little but these were criminals... murders and thieves... it felt wrong to feel sorry for them.

“Not on my watch, Amanda. You're not putting those monsters back out on the streets in our name.” General Edwards, who sat across from her, protested... as she knew he would.

She had been expecting his protest and had a counter for it. “General, we run them covertly, non-attributed. Strictly need to know. And if they get caught, we throw them under the bus.” she said.

“Pretty sure the Croc could bench press the bus.” Rick thought.

“The next war will be fought with these Metahumans. Ours or theirs. We're not the only ones kicking up rocks looking for them.” Waller explained.

Flag raised an eyebrow, not sure if he should feel insulted or not.

“You know we can't control these people.” Edwards snapped.

Waller pulled a large black Pelican case from under the table and set it in view of every before she looked towards Flag.

“Dr. Moone.” she said.

All heads turned to towards the petite woman at Flag's side that none of them had noticed until now. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she wore glasses... all the better to make herself look small and shy.

“Be strong June.” Flag whispered as she got up.

June Moone was terrified, partially of Waller but partially of what she knew was about to happen. All eyes remained on her as she took her glasses off and swallowed hard.

“Enchantress.” she breathed, shaking visibly.

It took all of three seconds... three seconds that Rick couldn't stand to watch as the woman he loved disappeared and something else took her place.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Enchantress looked around at the so-called leaders of America, disappointed that they would not bow before her as they once had thousands of years ago. Absentmindedly, she toyed with one of her many necklaces.

The white beads were still cold to the touch... even after all these centuries... a sharp reminder of a woman who had once claimed to love her but had shunned her.

“Meet the Enchantress. Everything we know about her is in your briefing packets. She walked this Earth a long time ago and she'll likely be here when we're long gone.” Waller said.

“You don't know everything about me, foolish woman. And you never shall.” Enchantress thought as one of the humans stared at a picture that also caught her attention.

There was a second jar in the cave where she had been imprisoned.

“Did they truly hid both of us in a single cave? All that power at their disposal and they could not use it to bury us separately?” she thought, chuckling a little.

“So this meeting is a magic show now?” one of men asked.

Enchantress snarled softly at him as Waller said, “Magic or not, this girl can do some pretty amazing things.”

Then Waller turned to her and hissed, “Go get it girl.”

Enchantress looked down at the box with her heart inside before she glared up at Waller. She didn't say a word but pulled on her magic and disappeared in a blur of shadows.

Everyone in the room, except Waller and Flag, jumped when she reappeared and dropped a thick binder on the table. The binder was secured with Iranian seals and written in Farsi.

Of course Enchantress didn't know that... didn't care to know that.

In her time, the world hadn't been split up by multitudes of countries and languages that it had now.

In her time, those like her had been viewed as gods and rulers by humanity.

Now they worshipped other humans that were wealthier than themselves and machines.

Now they waged war between themselves because of their differences in belief and languages.

“How about a little something from the Weapons Ministry Vault in Tehran?” Waller asked.

An older man pulled the binder towards him and opened it, shaking as he stared at its contents. “We've been chasing these plans for years.” he whispered.

Slowly Enchantress reached over and ran her hand over his neck and across his shoulder. “What strange garments men wear now. In my time, no man would be covered in such a way.” she thought.

“Please don't touch me. Please don't touch me.” the man whispered.

She almost wanted to use her magic to torment him for shunning her.

Before her heart had been removed and her power sealed, she had been considered beautiful... not nearly as beautiful as her mother but still quite beautiful.

“Thank you. We'd like Dr. Moone back please.” Waller said.

Enchantress glared at her, pressing against the wall. She wanted to step through the shadows and go very far away from these humans. Except that she needed to find that other jar from the cave... and Waller had her heart. No matter how far she went, Waller would still destroy her heart and ultimately... her. Without her heart, she was just a shadow of her former self.

Waller's eyes narrowed and then Enchantress felt a searing pain in her chest. She let out a scream as her magic, green in color, began to bleed from her chest.

“Enchantress.” she screeched.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Flag got up as Enchantress screeched and then disappeared.

“I'm sorry... I can't do that again.” June whimpered.

“Flag, get her out of here.” Waller said but he didn't need to hear the command before he had gently grabbed June and was steering her towards the door.

She had was shaking and crying as she leaned against him.

“It's okay. I've gotcha.” he whispered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tolliver smiled and turned to General Edwards. “Sir, I move that we authorize Amanda Waller to establish Task Force X under the ARGUS program.” he told the older man.

Edwards stared at the binder in front of him, still not quite believing what he had seen and whispered, “Alright.”

“Thank you Mister Chairman.” Waller said, smirking.

She had won... just as she knew she would.


	4. A Croc, a devil & a killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter not originally written in the RP
> 
> Written by Wolfling21  
> Proofreading & minor mistakes corrected by InkSplodge

Croc paused his daily exercise routine, sniffing the air.

There was a new scent in the air. 

Faint aftershave, gun powder and something dark... something dangerous.

But even underneath all of that... male and completely human.

Metas smelled different... unique.

Pushing himself up, he stalked over to the end of the tunnel where a man stood... just inches away from the bars that kept Croc trapped inside.

Flag tried to force himself to relax as the meta human approached him. The file didn't do him justice.

Croc was almost six and a half feet tall... probably weighed over three hundred and fifty pounds. But his appearance was different from the photos Flag had seen. He was still mutating with every passing year. 

Briefly Flag wondered what would be the next change: a tail?

Croc already had scaled skin so thick that ordinary bullets couldn't even try to pierce it. His teeth and claws were razor sharp and his eyes... were just plain creepy.

“Ain't you scared?” Croc rumbled, looking the man over. His voice was gravelly and deeper than Flag had thought it would be. 

But then again... Flag had almost expected him to not be able to speak intelligently.

Instead Flag glanced the massive man over and felt sorry for him. Croc looked like a monster... so people treated him like one.

“Why'd they put you down here?” he asked.

Croc stared at him, not expected that question. He had expected to be called a freak, a taser to the chest and other kinds of abuse... but not to be asked why he was in the Belle Reeve tunnels.

“I asked.” he growled before turning to disappear back into the shadows.

Flag watched him for a moment more... watching those eerie eyes glowing in the dark... before he turned away.

He had another Meta to go see.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Diablo looked up as Grigg's face appeared in his tiny window. Nearby there was a dark skinned woman and beyond them, another man.

_“Go away Vato. And take those loco gringos with you.”_ he thought.

Grigg's disappeared and a tablet was pressed against his window... playing a video he knew well. 

The prison riot where he had killed so many men... inmates, guards, firefighters... everyone.

He swallowed thickly and said, “That ain't me.”

“That wasn't you?!” the woman demanded.

“Nah, they say it's me... but that ain't me. That guy's gone... he's dead.” he told her. 

He didn't know if he was trying to convince her or himself.

Either way, the woman didn't believe him. “And yet here you are.” she said.

A hand reached over and fell to rest on the woman's shoulder. “Ma'am. Let me try to talk to him.” a man's voice whispered, thickly accented, not Latino for sure... maybe southern.

The woman stepped away and the second man who Diablo had seen in the background appeared. 

Diablo stared at him uncertainly, wondering what the hell he wanted.

“You wanna die in here, buddy? You got a real shot at walking the block again. Have a nice cold beer, a nice meal. A woman.” he told him.

Diablo scoffed... this trick. Offer a man everything he might want... but for the price of his soul.

“Look man, you ain't the first to ask and you ain't gonna be the last.” he said, shaking his head.

“Ask what?” the man asked as the woman stared at him from nearby. 

“I'm a man okay? I ain't no weapon. I'mma die in peace before I raise my fists again. I've caused enough harm.” he told them. And he meant it.

As Flag watched, fire manifested from the man's hands and spelled out one word: “BYE.” Then he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

_“Fuck.”_ Flag thought, leaning against the circular metal door.

Part of him... a tiny part of him, wanted to force the guards to open it and let the poor soul who so many called El Diablo free.

But he could tell the man didn't want freedom... he just wanted to be left alone... to grieve and live out the rest of his days trying to make peace with his demons.

Waller stared at him and said, “Deadshot.”

Flag nodded slowly, casting another glance into the tube.

Diablo still sat there, head down and silent. But unless Flag was mistaken.. there was faint tear tracks on his face now and a slight shudder in his breathing.

“Damn.” he sighed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Unlock him.” Flag commanded as the army of guards came to a stop. The man in front of them was shackled and rightfully so... he was one of the most dangerous killers in the world.

“Excuse me?” Griggs asked.

“You heard me.” Flag told him.

Griggs stared at him and demanded, “Do you know what this man can do?”

Flag rolled his eyes... of course he knew what Deadshot could do. “I'm here to find out. Lose the restraints.” he replied, losing his patience.

Griggs shared a look with another guards before shrugging. One guard stepped forward and unlocked the shackles.

Floyd Lawton also known as Deadshot rolled his shoulders and drawled, “So what's this? Cheerleading tryouts?”

He couldn't quite mimic Grigg's or the soldier's hillbilly accents but he could try.

“Let's go. Let's see what you can do. They say you never miss a shot. Prove it.” the soldier said, refusing to the take the bait.

Lawton glanced at the guards carefully as he walked up to the table full of guns. All of them were familiar... in looks at least. They couldn't be real... the guards were stupid... but surely not that stupid. He was one of the top assassin's in the world and lethal with almost every weapon.

One the guards raised their weapon as Lawton picked up a combat tuned .45 pistol. It felt real... if these were fakes... they were damn good fakes.

The ammo mag was definitely heavy enough to be real... looked real... made a very real sounded SNAP when he pushed the mag into the grip and sealed it..

Flag recognized the movement and nodded appreciatively. For an assassin, Deadshot knew his stuff. 

“Now you got one in the chamber... what you gonna do with it?” he asked.

Lawton looked at the weapon in his hand: fully loaded, safety off and ready to fire. _“Payback's a bitch.”_ he thought as he casually aimed the gun at Griggs.

“Shit!” Griggs groaned, turning grey with fear as another guard rested a handgun on Lawton's shoulder, aimed at his temple. One wrong move and his brains painted the ground red.

Waller watched, both amused and curious.

“Everyone calm down! Griggs: tell your men to stand down!” Flag commanded.

“Tell them: put it down.” Lawton whispered, looking right at Griggs. 

Despite the gun aimed at his head, seeing Griggs go paler than he already was and piss his pants was worth it.

“Stand down,” Griggs commanded before looking at Flag, “Colonel, for the record, this is exactly what I was concerned about!”

The guards did as they were told and Flag glared at Griggs. Belle Reeve was a hell-hole, it even had its own personal Diablo, but Griggs seemed to get off on making the inmate's lives harder than they already were. Flag knew where these people came from... had read all about and seen pictures of the scars some of them still carried.

Part of him wanted to let Deadshot shoot him... if not do it himself.

“What's for dinner?” Lawton asked casually.

“Ames, if this man shoots me, I want you to kill him. Then go clear my browser history.” Griggs said, shifting from foot to foot uneasily.

“The firing pin is filed down, right? Mag full of dummy rounds. If I pull the trigger, nothing happens.” Lawton said, still trying to figure out what the hell they'd give him a real, working gun.

Waller leaned forward and said, “You're absolutely right. Why would we give a weapon to an infamous hitman?”

Lawton glanced at her briefly before back up at Griggs.

“Go ahead, pull the trigger. Empty it.” she whispered.

“Don't empty nothing. You don't even know this lady. I've known you, like, nine months. Remember when I brought you that cookie? That was a real cookie.” Griggs argued.

_“Nine months of hell. And that cookie tasted like ass.”_ Lawton thought, aiming the gun up into the air and pulling the trigger.

Griggs yelped and the guards scattered a little in shock.

“Thank you God. Thank you, thank you, thank you!” he thought, staring at the gun in his hand.

It was real... real and untampered with. It was a gun... something familiar... something warm... something he knew as well as he knew his daughter's name.

Chuckling, he pressed his nose to the barrel and smelled... gun powder and slightly scorched metal.

“Ya'll jokers must be crazy.” he laughed before he glanced over at the targets out in the yard. _“Ya'll want a show... alright then.”_ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translation: “Damn it... what is that noise?”


End file.
